


Whatever You Want

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Kink Terms, Belts, Bondage, Bossy Bottom!Steve, Caning, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Figging, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shame, M/M, Manipulation, Misogynistic Terms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, No Safeword, Non-Con Roleplay, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Predicament Bondage, References to Homophobia, Romance, Rough Body Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Talking About the Past, Unsafe Kink Practices, Whipping, extreme kink, internet research, limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at Avengerkink on lj:<br/><i>I would love to see Bucky and Steve enjoying a steady and wholesome relationship both before and after the War - and the way their bedroom shenanigans changed when they had access to the Internet.</i></p><p>  <i>So, back in the day, Steve knew that he liked to be pushed onto his knees/tied up/called awful names when it was Bucky who was in charge, but he sometimes felt too ashamed to look Bucky in the eye the next day. And Bucky knew that he liked giving Steve orders/spanking him/pinning him up against walls, but it was terrifying when Steve sometimes started shaking, and doesn't this make him a bully?</i> </p><p>  <i>Cue shame, uncertainty, unsafe practises (maybe they didn't know about safewords so they just had to guess when they crossed a line or something), but also a whole lot of love and enjoyment so they didn't really want to stop.</i> </p><p>  <i>When they get together in the 21st Century, There are abbreviations. Checklists. Manuals. Entire websites devoted to aftercare techniques. </i> </p><p>  <i>TLDR: Bucky/Steve's first properly SSC scene, and I'd love if it was compared to a loving but less well-informed scene from before the Big Freeze.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for unsafe kink practices and emotional manipulation, simulated noncom, and kinky things that would cause very unsafe damage to someone without superpowers.

_Before the war_

Bucky pushed Steve to his knees, then ran a hard thumb across his lower lip. “Whore,” Bucky spat, gripping his jaw hard.

“Hands behind your back,” Bucky ordered, and Steve obeyed quickly, his head bowing toward the ground.

It was intoxicating: the immediate submission, the strain of Steve’s small muscles as they rushed to be where Bucky ordered.

Bucky tied Steve’s wrists together with a handkerchief. He pulled the wrists forward to force Steve’s kneeling body to bend over, his face at the ground. 

“Worthless cunt,” Bucky growled, gripping the back of Steve’s neck. With the other hand, he slapped Steve’s ass, the force pushing Steve’s whole body forward, leaving a bright red mark as wide as Bucky’s hand on his cheeks.

Steve was breathing hard already.

Bucky leaned over to whisper in his ear. “You like that, don’t you? Pervert.” Steve’s body stiffened, and Bucky ran a soft hand down his back. “Tell me you want me to hurt you.”

Steve paused. “Hurt me,” Steve said quietly. 

“What was that?”

“Please hurt me, Buck,” Steve said, a little louder. His face was bright red.

Bucky slapped Steve’s ass again, five times in a row, hard. Steve lowered his head, his knees firmly planted on the hard wooden floor. 

Bucky wondered if he had gone too far, but then Steve whimpered, “Harder.”

Bucky spanked him twice more, as hard as he could, one hand on Steve’s shoulder to stop him from being thrown head first at the floor.

Steve was panting, and Bucky started to lift him up, but Steve resisted. “Use your belt,” Steve said, still gasping. 

Bucky paused. “You won’t be able to sit tomorrow,” he said.

“I’ll like it,” Steve promised.

Bucky sat back. 

Steve got up on his knees again, leaned toward Bucky, his hands still bound behind him. “Please, Buck. I like the idea of being reminded of you all day.” He stared at Bucky with big, pleading eyes.

Bucky slowly took off his belt. “Bend over, you sissy whore,” he said, less fire in his voice than before.

Steve immediately moved back to position.

Bucky let his belt fly, leaving a bright pink stripe across Steve’s ass and a whimper echoing in Bucky’s ears.

He hit him again, this time on the thighs. Steve cried out.

“Should I stop?” 

“No, keep going. Please, Buck.”

Bucky hit him again and again. A couple times, the belt wrapped around and hit Steve in the front, but Steve insisted that he keep going. Eventually, Steve started crying, then shaking, but Bucky was afraid to say anything. Steve’s pride was wounded easily, and Bucky knew he’d rather take any amount of physical pain than have his best friend imply he wasn’t holding up well. 

He kept going for a good five minutes and then dropped the belt. He hoped it was enough.

He wanted to hold Steve close, to carry him to bed, but he wasn’t sure Steve would allow it. It was hard sometimes to know when Steve would slip out of the game, would suddenly become the guy who never needs anyone’s help. 

“Lie there and think about what a sick pervert whore you are,” Bucky said, and went over to sit on the bed. He rested his head in his hands.

He really shouldn’t be this turned on after beating the hell out of his best friend. He wondered how the two of them got like this, all twisted up. 

He looked over at Steve, lying obediently on the floor, face down. Bucky’s stomach lurched as he saw the bruises blooming on Steve’s body: the shoulder, where Bucky gripped him. The arm too, and his jaw. Ass and thighs soon to be covered in black and blue.

If anyone else had put a bruise on Steve, Bucky would have beat the shit out of them.

Which is probably what Bucky deserved too.

In the morning, Steve wouldn’t even be able to look at him, Bucky knew. He wouldn’t be angry at Bucky, but he would be ashamed at what he had asked for, and especially for liking it.

Bucky understood.

He forced himself to look at Steve again, to look at the bruises and welts. He swallowed and said, “Come over here, whore.” 

Steve managed to stand up and walk over to him. He looked weak, confused.

“Shit, Steve,” Bucky said, suddenly noticing Steve’s pink hands. “You should have told me I tied you too tight.” 

“I liked it,” Steve said, defiance in his eyes, and Bucky knew better than to argue. He quickly untied Steve’s hands and rubbed Steve’s palms between his own, hoping to improve their circulation.

“My hands are fine,” Steve said, looking down to imply that there were other parts of his body that needed attention more.

Bucky smiled. He pulled Steve onto the bed, careful not to let him land on his bruises. “Good, because I still have plans for you,” he said, and Steve smiled back, eyes gleaming, grateful to be next to Bucky once more.

\--

_During the war_

Between hearing the loose talk of soldiers and visiting more than a few houses of ill repute, Bucky eventually figured out that there were a whole lot of people in the world who liked the same things he liked. So even if he was totally screwed up, he sure wasn’t alone.

When Steve found him, Bucky was glad to find out Steve wasn’t embarrassed to talk about it any more either. He didn’t really like thinking about whether Steve had been similarly enlightened by a professional class (jealousy wasn’t pretty, Bucky admitted to himself often, as women and men flirted with Steve now everywhere they went).

Most of the time, he and Steve didn’t do anything too elaborate. There wasn’t much they could do in a tiny tent with the Howling Commandos in tents just a few feet away. But they could grope at each other in the tiny space, Steve could take orders, kneel for him, Bucky could whisper dirty things in his ear. 

It was a surprise when Steve finally told him that he hated being called a “pervert.” He looked nervous when he told Bucky, and he kept apologizing.

“You don’t have to explain, Steve,” Bucky finally said.

“But… I like the … other words,” Steve managed to get out.

Bucky paused, then understood. “You want me to keep calling you a whore and a slut.”

Steve nodded and swallowed. Apparently, that was what Steve had been so afraid of: that Bucky would refuse to talk dirty to him if Steve said no to something.

Bucky smiled and pulled Steve close by the collar. “Good. Because you’ll always be my whore, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Steve smiled and kissed him, long and slow.

They didn’t try anything like they used to do in Brooklyn, though, until they had a couple days leave and some privacy.

They managed to find a room in the far corner of an old inn, cheap and grateful to have any business at all. When they got through the door, they put their bags and weapons down, threw their hats on the chair, and started kissing, Bucky pinning Steve against the wall.

It still felt strange to have to lean up to kiss Steve.

When they finally parted (Bucky was out of breath, Steve wasn’t), Steve said, “I want you to hurt me, Buck. Make me cry.” Bucky noted that he didn’t blush as he said it.

“I’ll tie you up,” Bucky said. 

“Won’t hold me,” Steve said. He swallowed. “Hit me in the face? Really hard.”

“I’ll just hurt my hand.” Bucky didn’t mention that he still remembered every night Steve came home after some sonuvabitch had clocked him in the eye or nose or chin, having to sit there helpless as Steve said the beating was no big deal and that Bucky had no right to worry. 

“Use the butt of your rifle,” Steve said, picking it up.

“Steve…”

“It won’t hurt.”

“It will hurt,” Bucky said. “It won’t cause lasting damage, but it’ll hurt as much as it would anyone else.”

“I’ll be fine. Please, Buck, it’s been so long.” He looked at Bucky with those eyes, that same look he used to give Bucky in Brooklyn.

Bucky sighed and took the rifle. “On your knees, you filthy slut,” he said.

Steve knelt, and Bucky could see his breath start to hitch already (only sex and fear could make Steve breathe hard these days). 

Bucky grimaced, then slammed the butt of the rifle into Steve’s forehead.

“Steve,” he said, reaching out to grab Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Buck,” Steve said, eyes eager. “Don’t… don’t worry so much. Just be… harsh with me. Like it’s real.”

“Like it’s real.”

“Like… you’re here to hurt me.”

“Okay.” Bucky said. It didn’t sound that okay.

“You could dislocate my shoulder. And pop it back in.”

“No.”

“Please, Buck. It’ll heal up right away. I’ll help you get enough leverage and--”

Bucky had turned around to face the wall. He was closing his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Buck?”

Bucky was silent. He wasn’t about to tell Steve that when he was captured, shoulder games were pretty much a torture of choice. It would ruin their night off, and they didn’t get that many, and Steve would just feel guilty for not getting to him sooner.

He turned back around and forced a smile across his face. “Anything else, Steve. Not that. But anything else, anything at all, I promise.”

He could tell Steve wanted to ask why. But Steve knew him and knew when not to push. “There’s a stable out back. We could get a horsewhip.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded.

“Whip me until I’m bloody and raw,” Steve said, leaning closer, kissing a line up Bucky’s jaw.

“Are you sure?”

“It’ll heal up fast,” Steve said. 

“Is that why the doctor gave you your powers? So we could do this?”

Steve bristled at the judgment. But all he said was, “You promised.”

Bucky sighed. “Right. Sorry. You’re right. What else?”

Steve hesitated.

Bucky leaned over, put his hand on the side of Steve’s face. “I’m sorry I was a jerk. Please tell me what you want. I just want to give you what you want, I swear.”

“Kick me in the ribs,” Steve said tentatively.

Bucky leaned back a little. Steve on the floor, being kicked in the chest. AKA, Bucky’s worst memories of Brooklyn. 

“What if I crack your ribs?” 

“I want you to.”

“Steve--”

“It’ll heal up by morning. And… you promised.”

Bucky looked down, stepped back.

Steve stepped forward, moved his hands onto Bucky’s waist.

“You have no idea how long I’ve fantasized about this, Buck,” he said, leaning close to whisper in his ear, breath heating Bucky’s skin. “Even in Brooklyn I thought about it, but I was afraid to ask.”

“Steve….”

“It won’t hurt me. Not for real. And I would never trust anyone but you to do this, Buck. I wouldn’t even like it if it were anyone but you.”

Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes, at their desperation, their trust. Their need.

Bucky knew he was a sucker for falling for it. The _Only you, nobody but you_. 

It didn’t matter. He had never really been able to say no to Steve. Not when he was like this.

Bucky nodded his agreement and was rewarded with a wide grin. “I’ll go get the whip,” Steve said and ran off. 

Bucky picked their hats off the chair and sat down. He looked down at Steve’s hat and felt the cloth between his fingers.

\--

 

_In the Twenty-First Century_

They’re enemies at first.

It takes a long time for them to become friends – for Bucky to remember who he used to be, and to slowly expel the Winter Soldier’s orders from his brain and body.

They’re friends for several months before they try being more than friends again.

It was right after a mission. Steve had almost died fighting aliens (and Bucky was starting to really hate aliens), and Tony and Natasha had barely managed to save his life. Of course, Steve had also managed to save two dozen civilians because he jumped into the middle of the fray.

Bucky was waiting at Steve’s apartment, and as soon as he walked in the door, Bucky used his arm to shove Steve against the wall, hard.

“I thought I told you back in Brooklyn that you weren’t allowed to take stupid risks,” Bucky growled.

Steve stopped fighting back. “So punish me,” he said, voice defiant.

Bucky threw him on the ground and straddled his waist, placing his hand around Steve’s throat. Steve didn’t resist.

Bucky leaned down and kissed him, rough, brutal, pushing into Steve’s mouth, then biting down hard on Steve’s lower lip.

They ended up fucking once on the floor and four times on Steve’s bed. Medical experimentation had its endurance benefits.

The next day, Buck said over breakfast, “I think we should make a habit of that.”

Steve grinned and kissed him, then stole a strawberry off of his plate. “We definitely should.”

“I’ll send you an email of things for us to discuss.” 

“What do you mean?” Steve said.

Bucky answered, “The Internet. It has lots of information.”

“Right.”

“About sex.”

“Like porn.”

“No. Well, yes. But I meant actual information about sex. The kind that has something to do with reality.”

“Oh. But we know how to do it, Bucky.”

“Yeah, but… there’s a lot of information out there. So before we, you know, do this again. We should talk.”

“Talk.”

“Yeah.”

“About things found on the Internet.”

“Yes.”

“But I don’t like the Internet.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve, if you can master Angry Birds, you can figure out how to use google. And besides, I’ll send you the good links anyway. And the checklists.”

“Checklists.”

“Yeah.”

“Checklists for sex.”

“Steve.”

“Okay, okay. Sure. Anything you think we should do.”

“Fill out the questionnaires. We’ll go over them tonight.”

“Okay,” Steve said, looking consternated.

“And then we’ll have mind-blowing sex again.”

Steve smiled. “Well, you sure know how to talk a guy into something.”

\--

That night, Steve plopped a large stack of papers onto the coffee table. “And I thought SHIELD had a lot of paperwork,” he grumbled.

Bucky handed Steve the papers that Bucky had filled out, and said, “Was it really that bad?”

Steve smiled and sat down next to him. “No. You were right. There’s a lot of information out there. Those links were… interesting.”

“Yeah, I’ve been reading about kink safety a lot.”

“Silly me, I’ve been using the Internet to learn history and culture.”

“That’s a bad idea for so many reasons,” Bucky joked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“So, do you… want to start by talking about limits?” Steve asked.

“Look at you, with the expertise,” Bucky said, and Steve elbowed his arm lightly. 

“Sure, you first, Steve.”

“Okay. Um. Well. I really, really liked what we did last night.”

“Okay.”

“I loved it. It was great.”

“Get to the point,” Bucky said gently.

“Maybe next time, you could… not … punish me for doing my job.”

“Oh. You’re right. I shouldn’t dom while angry.”

“You had plenty of self-control. And I really, really like the idea of you… punishing me for something I did in real life. Just… don’t punish me for not running away from a fight. It makes me feel like… you wish I were different. Like… I’m a burden.”

“But I punished you for that lots of times in Brooklyn.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. He was looking down at his hands.

“Shit. Steve, you should have told me you didn’t like it!”

“I did like it! I just didn’t like the part where you said what I was being punished for.”

Bucky hid his annoyance and nodded. He was, after all, the one who had insisted on some communication.

“Okay. Good. Now I know. I won’t do that again.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“What else.”

“So on page 12, I know this sounds weird, but there are lots of things I’d like you to say, but lots of things on the list I really don’t want you to say, during. I mean, I know it doesn’t make any sense, that I like being called this and not that--”

“I’ll remember the list,” Bucky said, looking over the page. “You don't want to be called a sissy?"

“Right." Steve wasn't looking at him.

Bucky felt a wave of regret wash over him. But he didn't want the conversation to stop, so he just nodded. "Other limits?”

“No orgasm denial,” Steve said. “I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“We’ve done that.”

“No, we did the thing where I’m not allowed to finish until you say so. But I don’t want to try the thing where I don’t get to at all for the entire night. Or for a week or month. Seriously, I really don’t want to do that.”

Bucky smiled. “Trust me, even if I wanted to, there’s no way I’d be able to resist the look on your face when you ‘finish.’”

Steve gave him a smile back. “And um, no gunplay.”

“Definitely no gunplay,” Bucky said, stiffening.

“What?”

“Um,” Bucky said, “That’s one of my limits too.”

“Okay.”

“In fact… anything that reminds me of… when I tried to kill you,” Bucky said, voice cracking, “Is automatically off limits.”

Steve looked at him, worried. “Sure, Buck.”

“Just so you know. Any more limits?” he asked Steve.

“Uh, no public sex or sex where we are likely to be caught.”

“Agreed. Wouldn’t want to traumatize the Captain America fans.”

“Shut up.”

Bucky laughed. “Anything else?”

Steve looked through the papers. “Um… I think that’s it. Except. You know ‘aftercare’?”

“I’m familiar with the term.”

“I think I would maybe prefer it right after. Like, with no break between the punishment and the aftercare.”

Bucky thought back to all the times he had told Steve to sit in a corner or lie on the floor while he collected himself, while he wallowed in guilt and shame.

“I was horrible,” Bucky said. 

“No, I loved what we did!”

Bucky wanted to get up and walk out, but he knew that would just ensure that Steve would never talk honestly about his needs again. He willed himself to be cheerful.

“I’m glad I know. Thanks,” Bucky said.

“And I want to use Red, Yellow, and Green for the safewords.”

“Sounds good.”

“And what about you?” Steve said. “Tell me the things you’d like me to do,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “You know with your new body, you could really whale the tar out of me,’ he smirked.

“Um, my limits first.”

“Right. Of course.”

“So. I don’t want to do things that cause serious injury,” Bucky said.

“You won’t cause anything I can’t heal from in a day. No matter what,” Steve objected.

“I also don’t want to do anything that could seriously injure an ordinary person. Skin or superficial damage, I guess I can do, but no hurting bones or any deep wounds.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Excuse me?”

“A little spanking won’t do it, it’ll heal in like three seconds, Buck.”

Bucky’s lips thinned. “You know, the dom can also safeword, right?” he said testily.

Steve frowned. “Yeah, but I thought that was only for when the dom is--”

Bucky was staring at him.

“Oh,” Steve said, dejected. “You didn’t like what we did… during the war. But you didn’t hurt me. Not really. I liked it!”

“I hated it. I liked making you happy, but I _hated_ cutting you and kicking you burning you and fracturing your bones. It made me feel….” Bucky trailed off and shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, swallowing. “I thought you were enjoying it too.” His jaw was tight.

“Of course I enjoyed it,” Bucky said. “Just not the part where I really hurt you. I enjoyed every second of it otherwise.”

Steve paused. “Were we awful at this?”

“No. I mean, we did the best we could. Back then, we couldn’t even go to a sex shop without the police chasing us down with nightsticks. And now, we know more.”

“Yeah.”

“Steve, we could have done some things better. But mostly, we had amazing sex. I wouldn’t trade all those memories for anything,” Bucky said, leaning in close.

Steve kissed him, then smiled. “Me neither.”

“So let’s go over the rest of this information. Then we’ll get to it.”

Steve kissed him again. “I’ve never been more excited about paperwork.”

\--

Steve strained against the high-density chains that bound him. When he leaned forward, his nipples were pulled by clasps that were attached to the floor, and when he leaned back, the enormous plug pushed further into him. Bucky chuckled as he hit Steve’s ass hard with the cane, specially made for durability and a sharp edge. 

Steve whimpered.

Bucky whipped him again, twice, and Steve let out a groan. Sometimes he forgot how strong Bucky was now.

“Red yellow green?” Bucky asked.

“Green. Definitely green.”

Another loud thwack came down on his ass.

\--

“Choke me?” Steve asked as he looked up from his kneeling position. He grabbed Bucky’s strong hand and put it to his neck.

Bucky paused. Then: “No.”

He could see Steve’s desire to object, to plead. But Steve just nodded. 

“Slap me?” Steve asked, and Bucky rewarded him with a smack on his left cheek and lips.

“Fuck my mouth,” Steve asked, lips swelling.

Bucky grabbed his hair, pulling his head in position. “Not until I’ve finished teaching you a lesson.”

\--

Bucky rotated the ginger plug inside Steve’s ass until Steve started begging. The serum gave him no special resistance to this kind of heat, even if any damage would be healed quickly. 

Bucky took another piece of ginger, this one small, and pressed it into the slit of Steve’s dick. Steve started breathing hard and shaking.

Bucky removed the ginger from his ass then, and picked up a small piece of a hot pepper.

“Are you sure?”

“Green,” Steve panted.

Bucky moved the hot pepper around the inside of Steve’s ass, keeping the pressure up as Steve started to shudder.

He leaned down and whispered in Steve’s ear, “Still think my way can’t make you scream in pain, you little whore?” He pushed the pepper deeper into Steve’s flesh.

“No,” Steve cried, tears wetting his face, “No.”

“Good,” Bucky said with a smirk, and added a second piece. He smiled as Steve started to cry in earnest.

\--

“You want it like this?” Bucky said.

Steve paused. “Um. Bucky?” he said tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“I… um.”

“It’s okay.”

Steve still paused.

Bucky ran a gentle hand down Steve’s back, shoulderblades to waist. “Even if I say no, I won’t be upset at you for asking. I promise.”

Steve swallowed. “I want to … resist. But I don’t want to resist for real.”

“You want to fight back? But not for real.”

“I want to try to get away. But I want you to win.” He looked up at Bucky, eyes hopeful. 

“No punching or kicking. From either of us. Holds only,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded.

“Ready?” Bucky said, and they nodded at each other.

Steve moved to get up, but Bucky gripped his hip, hard, and slammed him down onto the floor. He straddled Steve and held him down.

“You’re never getting away from me,” Bucky said, voice full of menace, as he slapped Steve as hard as he could on the side of the thigh.

Steve smiled, breaking his role. “Wouldn’t want to,” he said with a grin, and he leaned up for a kiss. Bucky was rough, and Steve was rough back, a battle of tongues and teeth, until Bucky leaned back up. He stood and yanked Steve up by the arm, throwing him onto the bed. 

“Beg for it,” Bucky ordered.

“Please,” Steve obeyed immediately, “Please fuck me. Please hurt me, Bucky,” he said, getting erect yet again at being forced to plead.

Bucky smiled. Steve was so easy to please.


End file.
